


This Is Not The Sum Of Me

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Sexual Assault, Gender Issues, Identity Issues, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck, despite being one of the heroes of the Kaiju Wars, is still seen as just an Omega and is sick of Alphas belittling him. Things come to a head when he nearly gets assaulted by an Alpha and gets saved by both Raleigh and his strongly disliked uncle Scott. Once they get home, Raleigh endeavours to show him that he's more than an Omega to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not The Sum Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is another connector piece to "How am I supposed to be an optimist about this?" And "This is it, all that I have worked for?" that has all of them living in the future after the Kaiju wars. It's not necessary to read those and this can stand alone.
> 
> I wasn't planning on writing this, but again, reader questions and ideas made it happen and I think this might be the final chapter of this story. 
> 
> Proofed and edited, but if there are issues, they will be fixed. 
> 
> Scott Hansen is supposed to look like Micheal Fassbender.

Raleigh looked at himself in the mirror and sighed in satisfaction as he got his tie to lie perfectly on his white dress shirt before pulling on his jacket with all the medals and ribbons pinned to the right side, above his breast pocket. He buttoned it up and adjusted it a bit before turning his head left and right to check on his reflection. So far, so good.

Even though it had been five years since they had closed the breach, his dress blues still fit perfectly. He didn’t wear them as much as he had those first two years since the breach was closed and the Jaeger team had to make the rounds, but it was a point of pride to keep in good enough shape to be able to slip them on and still have them fit properly.

He wasn’t a young man anymore and his life was as comfortable as it could be under the circumstances. No one was expecting him to stay half-starved and whipcord lean after the economies had recovered and war wasn’t his main occupation any longer. But he still kept in shape as much for himself as for his mate, which was standing behind him with their kit five year old kit standing beside him in a colourful shirt and jeans.

Chuck was already in his dress blues (darker than his, and with a light blue shirt instead) his hair tousled rather than combed and the usual expression of amused fondness on his face. Jax was fidgeting beside his dam, his greenish blue eyes looking all over the place while he pushed back the fine locks of dark strawberry blonde hair behind his ear.

“Aw, dammit! Did I take that long, then?” Raleigh asked as he bounded over to his mate and kit and swung Jax up, making him squeal with pleasure at being manhandled.

“Not that long. But this one’s impatient and dad just texted me. He said that we gotta be there as soon as we can. Apparently they moved up some of the events or something.”

Raleigh rolled his eyes at that reply and hung Jax over his shoulder, so that he was hanging upside down as he grabbed his wallet and keys.

“Does the sitter know about this change of plans?”

“Yep. She knows. She’s got Mack with her already and Mako’s on her way with Aoe. It’s all set, so don’t worry about it.”

Raleigh sighed as they walked out of their house, Chuck locking it behind them as Raleigh finally straightened Jax out and put him down when he was starting to squirm.

“I’m not. I just want to get this over and done with. I get that it’s an anniversary, but christ does it feel like we’re old relics being put on display for fundraisers or something.”

Chuck laughed shortly at that assessment as they got Jax into his booster seat in the back of the car and got into the car himself.

“It technically is, since we are sort of guilting them into funding us just in case. No one wants to admit what a statistical error the wall was. As long as they get a sense that their money’s being well-spent, we gotta be there.”

Chuck pointed out as he put on his seatbelt and nudged Raleigh to do the same before he started the car and put it into drive.

“Yeah, I know. Still hate doing it.”

Chuck snorted. “You’re not the only one, Rals. At least you don’t have to spend the time dodging Alphas who want to impress you simply because you’re the first Omega they’ve met who doesn’t faint at the sight of them.”

Raleigh snorted. “True, but I still have to deal with Sires trying to push their Omegas on me, since they somehow missed the memo that I was mated during the war and that I would be amenable to siring a kit with an Omega just so that the family can use my name as a meal ticket.”

Chuck swore quietly and looked at Raleigh once they had made it to a stop light.

“You’ve never mentioned it before.”

Raleigh shrugged. “No point in doing so when I have the option of politely saying no and walking away. You and Yance have a whole lot more to put up with than your dad and I ever will.”

Chuck exhaled loudly at that. “I know. But it’s not something that you should face alone. We’re together in this and even though I know damn well you can handle it and vice versa, I’d like to know these things.”

Raleigh winced as the comment hit home. He hadn’t thought much about it when it had happened. He had just politely gotten away from the situation and gone back to Chuck and his family life. It was just a nuisance and it had no bearing on his life. Not like how some Alphas and Betas tended to get aggressive when an Omega refused their advances. Luckily things had changed for the better now that most Omegas had been claimed through the repopulation scheme, but it was still there and needed to stop.

“I wasn’t holding out due to some misguided Alpha instinct, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Raleigh explained as the car got moving again.

“I just didn’t think it was anything that really mattered. It’s an irritation, nothing more. You and Jax back there are what are important. Those comments outside, they don’t matter.”

Chuck bit his lip and chewed on it before he nodded.

“Yeah. I get it. Just for next time, yeah?”

“Yeah. For next time.”

~*~*~*~*~

Herc had just gotten his drink from the bar when someone bumped into him. Not hard enough to spill his drink, but hard enough to get his attention.

“Long time no see, brother. Where are you keeping yourself hidden now?”

Herc only blinked, his expression blank as he took in the face of a brother he hadn’t seen in almost six years.

“Scott. This is a surprise.” He managed to get out without any inflection at all.

Scott grinned, his face creasing into that shark-like grin that still spelled out danger, lust and thrills better confined to twilight and night. The years had actually been kinder to him than they had any reason for being and Herc strongly suspected it was due to the court ordered rehab stint that had been part of his condition for release. He looked less sallow and less wasted, his colour and a bit of weight come back on his spare frame. His hair had grown out of the harsh military cut and was combed back appropriately from his forehead. No uniform, but the suit was well-tailored and looked even better. Herc was sure that he would have heads turning for sure.

Still, there was the edge of dislike and distrust that had never healed over between them still there and not even the slight familiar scent of sandalwood and tea tree could ever dispel it.

“I bet it is. It was a surprise to me, but I guess with the ranks being so thin, anything will suffice. I heard you ended up in Juneau, then? With one of the Becketts?”

Herc nodded tersely, taking a small sip of the drink and eyeing his brother speculatively.

“It’s neutral territory. Made sense to stay there rather than end up in Adelaide or Melbourne.”

Scott smirked and took a sip of his own drink. Club Soda, Herc noted.

He guessed that the sobriety had stuck despite Scott’s tendencies otherwise. It was a good sign,but Herc wasn’t about to let his guard down. He hadn’t grown up and been in the drift with Scott to not know what he was all about. Brave, for sure. But reckless and impulsive and tainted with a mean streak that had always made Herc stand between himself and Chuck after his kit had presented.

Chuck. He gave the hall a surreptitious look around and was relieved to see Raleigh standing quite close to Chuck almost at the far end of the room. They were talking to Mako and Tendo and a few other delegates that were boring, but would keep them busy and Scott at bay.

He turned back to his brother and steeled himself for the inevitable awkward question routine that was bound to happen whether he wanted it or not.

“You got more kits then?”

Herc nodded, his expression softening a bit whenever he thought of his youngest.

“Yeah. Macdonald Shane. Mack. He’s about four now and yourself? An Omega or a kit in your life?”

Scott’s face actually lost the wise-ass smirk he had perfected since his teen years as he reached into the breast pocket of his suit and pulled out a slim wallet. Flipping it open, he held it up so that Herc could see the picture.

It was a picture of a red haired, grey eyed child that Herc thought resembled their mother, Tess, more than anyone else. He was dressed in shorts and a singlet and was held in the lap of an Omega that was slight, exotic looking and with a long braid of dark auburn hair. She looked extremely happy to have Scott’s arm wrapped around her shoulder. Scott, for his part, looked smugly pleased, but the pleasure outstripped the smugness and Herc could tell that Scott was truly happy when that photograph was snapped.

“Lachlann is his name. He’s going to be three in a month.” Scott told Herc proudly. “Wish his mam was here to see to see it.”

His face clouded for a moment and Herc’s concern rose up unbidden.

“Oh? What happened to her?”

Scott grimaced as he flipped to another picture showing the Omega sitting calmly in a rocking chair overlooking the Adelaide coastline that Herc knew so well and was still heartily sick of despite not seeing it for almost four years.

“Kaiju poisoning got to her. She was in Sydney around the same time that Angela was and she was part of a crew dispatched to help evacuate and clean up the coast. They didn’t get it in time.” Scott’s mouth thinned as he slowly closed his wallet and shoved it back into his suit pocket.

Herc winced. Despite the fact that he was happy with Yancy and Mack, the old hurt of losing Angela still ached from time to time. He could see the same sorrow, albeit fresher, in his brother, if the omission of her name was any indication. He had done the same thing when Angela had recently passed.

“I’m sorry to hear that. It’s never easy to lose a mate.”

Scott nodded and took a long swallow of his Club Soda.

“Thanks, Herc. I know that we’ve not had the easiest relationship ever and you, out of all people should tell me to fuck off…” He trailed off and smiled bitterly, “So I appreciate you saying so. Even if I don’t deserve it.”

Herc flinched and opened his mouth to reply when Scott just clapped a hand on his shoulder and walked away, leaving him standing there, confused as all out and marvelling at the fact that his brother had actually managed to change and not for the worse.

He was left standing alone, swirling his drink thoughtfully until he was poached by a dignitary and had to play up the charm.

Herc was there for that, after all.

~*~*~*~*~

Chuck had finally been able to sneak off to the washroom and get a bit of a breather. After several hours of smiling and biting his tongue and schmoozing around with senators, dignitaries and their families, he needed some time to himself before he snapped at the wrong someone. He had seen, first hand, the need for funding. He wasn’t going to screw it up for the program. So he had opted to sneak out and hide in the bathroom. He had reached his bullshit limit for the hour and was looking for a way to keep his stamina and sanity for another hour or two more. They had gotten the bulk of the presentations and mingling over and done with, so he didn’t think that it would be awful if they decided to go AWOL for the rest of the gala.

Yeah, he decided, that would probably be the best thing to do. After he found Raleigh, of course. He wasn’t about to leave his Alpha to those sharks roaming around him whenever they thought that he wasn’t paying attention or wasn’t around. He had, simply by proximity, stopped many of the blatant come ons to either of them. Sure, he had gotten dirty looks, but both the roaming Alphas and Omegas had gotten the message and it had been worth it.

But now, he was done.

Having made up his mind, he exited the stall he had been standing in to collect himself and went to the sinks to wash his hands. He had just rinsed his hands and was walking towards the hand dryers when one of the roaming Alphas from before entered the room. The ones that were well-heeled and had mostly sat out the war in Western Europe with their family’s money to protect them from the horrors of the Kaiju blue and the food rations and shortages.

Normally, Chuck would just take note of the Alpha and not worry about his presence, but this one was much different. There was a sense of muted electricity around that Alpha. Similar to the kind that surrounded Raleigh whenever Chuck was close to, or on his heat. It was an Alpha on the hunt and that made Chuck’s wariness rise up. He scouted the room and was pleased to see that the door was just a few feet away.

He cast it a surreptitious look, careful to not let the Alpha notice and continued to walk towards the dryers, feeling his stomach lurch a bit as he felt the heavy gaze of the Alpha on him as he went.

“Officer Hansen. Good to see you.”

Chuck nodded back in acknowledgement at the greeting as he turned the dryer on and rubbed his hands briskly under the hot air until they were damp enough for him to not leave wet handprints.

He moved towards the door when the hair on the back of his neck prickled in warning. Someone was too close.

He moved as fast as he could, getting the door open just enough to think he was scott free when the Alpha growled and slammed it shut in front of him.

Chuck snarled as he spun and lashed out, his punch bouncing off the Alpha’s head as if it had just been a swat. He tried again, hitting the Alpha with the sickening sound of flesh smacking flesh, but the Alpha kept on coming.

The next thing that Chuck was aware of the strong, almost cloying scent of honey and clover before he was pushed up against the door. He grunted as he made sudden contact with the hard wooden door, the Alpha pressing both his erection into his backside and his nose into his hair.

Feeling that made Chuck growl and fight back despite the clear disadvantage he had in the situation.

“What the- Get off me, you perving cunt!”

Chuck pushed off against the door, but the Alpha snarled as he shoved him back, keeping him pinned there with his weight.

“You like to talk dirty? Huh? You talk dirty when you’ve got a real Apha against you, sweetheart?”

Chuck shuddered as he kept on fighting, not wanting to believe that he was going to be assaulted in the bathroom during an anniversary dinner, for fuck’s sake. Snarling and spitting, he forced his attacker back enough to allow him to open the door just a smidgen before it was smashed shut again and he was instead hurled into the counter full of sinks.

His head smacked against the corner of the window, disorienting him something awful and giving the unknown Alpha enough time to plaster himself over Chuck again.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck one of the jaeger pilots. Gonna take the chance while I can.”

Chuck made a strangled noise when he heard that, and tried to shove the Alpha off, moving him only a few inches and certainly not dissuading him from pawing at Chuck’s uniform trousers. He felt sick to his stomach when the fumbling continued and opened his mouth to yell when the Alpha covered it with his large and, muffling the screams that erupted from his throat and making it difficult to breathe. Black spots were dancing in his vision and his hands were starting to go numb as the Alpha got more forceful with him.

He tried to scream with the little breath he had left, his vision swimming and the urge to slip into blackness when all of the sudden, he could breathe again and the Alpha was not on top of him any longer. He heard snarls and shouts and the sound of an Alpha being roughed up against the walls of the bathroom like he previously had been. But he was too concerned with being able to breathe again to pay attention to what was happening in front of him.

He choked and gasped as he gulped in lungfuls of air, his vision going blurry as he took in a breath and coughed. He felt an Alpha’s hand on his shoulder and he flinched away until he caught a whiff of the scent that had embedded itself into his skin and the skin of his mate.

“Easy, easy. It’s okay, Chuck. It’s okay. It’s okay now. We’re here. It’s okay.”

Chuck looked up and met Raleigh’s eyes, making him give a quiet laugh of relief before he slid right into his arms, shaking slightly as Raleigh wrapped his arms around Chuck and held him until he was able to stop shuddering.

“Who else is here?”

Chuck rasped out when he was able to speak, making a strange look cross Raleigh’s face as he stepped back and showed Chuck who his other saviour was.

“Uncle Scott?”

Scott looked up from the bloody Alpha he was pinning against the wall and grinned that shark grin of his before replying.

“Hey nephew. Been awhile, yeah?”

~*~*~*~*~

Raleigh loosened his tie the minute that the door closed behind him and slipped his coat off before laying it out on the chair. The rest of his uniform followed until he was left in his boxers. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned his head to listen to the sound coming from the shower.

The water had finally stopped and he only stood there, methodically looking for a clean shirt and sweatpants as he waited for Chuck to come in.

“Is Jax asleep?”

Raleigh turned his head and forced himself to not wince at the bruises littering his mate’s torso. He forced his hands to not clench at the sight of them. He had gotten a few hits into that dickhead’s side before Scott had taken over. They had all filed statements and despite daddy’s money, the brat wasn’t going to get away with what he had just done to Chuck. Maybe if he had been just another faceless Omega waiter at a gala. But not when he had been part of the jaeger team AND the son of Marshall Hansen.

“He’s at Mako and Tendo’s. It’s just us tonight.” Raleigh moved closer, but still kept a healthy distance from him.

Chuck nodded, rubbing his hair with a towel until it stood up straight and then throwing it in the corner of the room in frustration before moving right up into Raleigh’s personal space.

They both stared at each other for a few minutes, Raleigh only watching as he waited for Chuck to initiate what would happen next.

He hadn’t said much after they had made their statements to the police that had been hired for extra security. He had only held Raleigh’s hand and had only answered in monosyllabic replies when he could get away with it, leaving Raleigh and the elder Hansens to exchange worried looks before they mutely pleaded with Raleigh to take care of Chuck.

He had given them his quiet agreement and had taken his cues from his mate, waiting for Chuck to take the first step in all of the situations.

“You know...I don’t get why the hell Alphas can still get away with shite like that. It’s  clear that I’m mated, but that cunt didn’t give a fuck. Just kept coming at me and even though I fought back, if it hadn’t been for you and my uncle...I’d have been fucked.”

Raleigh opened his mouth to reply, but found that he didn’t have anything to say against Chuck’s observations. It was true. Even after the Kaiju Wars, the population scheme had taken a long time to get tabled and before it was, the Omegas were paired off to their disadvantage. Even now, with the photo ops and galas, the Omegas had only the function of being pretty and expected to keep their mouths shut. Even the soldiers were treated as second class, despite the fact that Chuck and Yancy had done more than the rich Alphas that flooded those galas.

He also hated the fact that if he hadn’t been given the heads up by Chuck’s remarks, he wouldn’t have thought to check on Chuck. He also was furious with himself that it was Scott who had intervened before he could get to the Alpha. Even though he had managed to get a few shots in, Scott had been the one to dole out the brunt of the beating.

“But I’m not just your mate. Your Omega that needs to be taken care of. I’m much more than that. Yancy’s more than that.”

Raleigh swallowed before he felt the shame of not being able to protect his own Omega and pushed it away.It was minimal to what Chuck must feel, since he was the one that needed to be rescued. So he kept his mouth shut instead. It wasn’t him that needed the reassurances or the comfort. He wasn’t that insecure. Nor that selfish. Chuck needed for him to listen. So that was what he was going to do.

“You’re right. You aren’t just that.”

Chuck sighed and scrubbed his face hard.

“How can I prove it then? That I know you’re more than a prize?”

Raleigh had waited for his mate, biting his tongue as Chuck said he was going to take a shower and for Raleigh to wait for him. He did all of that and listened as Chuck stated his rightful complaints. But now, they were standing there, looking at each other when Chuck reached out and forcefully kissed his Alpha.

A hard, crushing kiss that had Raleigh’s knees weakening with its punishing intensity. He gasped for air once they had finished and looked at Chuck in puzzlement.

Chuck’s eyes shimmered a dark blue before bit down onto Raleigh’s neck, right at the place where Chuck’s mating mark was on his own neck. It hurt like a motherfucker and he could feel the blood welling wetly on his neck. But he didn’t complain. Not even after Chuck kissed him tasting of blood and copper and their own mingled scents.

They stumbled to the bed, with Chuck pinning him down and grinding his own cock into Raleigh’s crotch. Chuck didn’t waste time in stripping his mate naked, his mouth working busily at Raleigh’s until both of them had swollen lips. Raleigh gasped as Chuck slid his hand between their bodies and slipped his finger inside Raleigh. He pulled out and reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube that they kept there for nights between the heats. Raleigh listened as the cap was popped open, snapped shut and Chuck’s fingers were back at his entrance, coaxing him open with careful touches and more lube.

He crooked his fingers and made Raleigh groan as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His hands clutched at the sheets, his grip tightened as fingers were replaced by Chuck’s cock entering him, inch, by agonizingly slow inch. It hurt, but once Chuck had bottomed out, the burning had eased into pleasure and he was able to let go of the sheets for a bit.

He threw his head back as Chuck pulled out and thrust deep, the pleasure increasing when he did it over and over, his rhythm firmly established. Their bodies moved against each other, the sweat slickening their bodies as Chuck gained speed, moving faster and faster until Raleigh found himself coasting towards and orgasm, and then, spilling all over when Chuck thrust particularly roughly and hitting his prostate just right.

His head fell back and he closed his eyes, the force of the orgasm knocking him into darkness before Chuck’s hoarse shouts pulled him back and a hot wetness gushed into him. His eyes flew open in time to see Chuck grinning triumphantly before falling on top of him, kissing him wetly before he pulled out and laid beside Raleigh.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

END

 


End file.
